In cooperation with EPA and NCHS, NIEHS is establishing a bank of DNA samples from stratified random sample of the US population. These samples will be used in the future for determining the frequency of specific disease genes in the US population, and for disease-gene-environment associations. The contract will provide DNA extraction from 11,000 samples of clotted blood provided by the government. Under the contract, extracted high quality DNA will be aliquoted into small subsamples and stored as ethanol precipitated DNA at -80 degrees C. The contractor will also develop a computerized inventory/database system to be used both during the course of the contract and to be used by the government for sample inventory after the contract is completed.